A remote center compliance (RCC) device provides a remote center of compliance at, near or beyond the end of a suspended operator means or member. The operator member with the remote center near its tip is used for various assembly and engaging tasks, e.g. docking, holding tools, insertion. The remote center of compliance is a point about which rotation of the operator member occurs and with respect to which translation of the operator means occurs. RCC devices have five degress of freedom, rotation about the axis of the operator member, and rotation and translation along two mutually perpendicular axes orthogonal to the axis of the operator member. Since the normal use of RCC devices requires its movement and since the operator member is a suspended mass, RCC devices are subject to vibration and oscillation. Vibration and oscillation not only may be a structural problem but may also impair or slow the performance of the RCC device. This problem is complicated by the fact that the RCC device has a number of, i.e., five degrees of freedom.